


Sarakedasu

by lecksie31



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jealous Oh Sehun, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/lecksie31
Summary: Sehun has always been a patient person but knowing Junmyeon is out there being all clingy with his friends and getting involved with these scandals with female idols is really hitting a nerve. As his patience grows thin, he does the only thing he could have done, but he didn’t know it will lead to that. Now, he wishes he can rewind back time or at least make things between them again, if only he can. But then again, maybe things are not too late for them.





	Sarakedasu

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter, I hope you enjoy it. I may have failed you but I swear I tried.
> 
> (Prompt #94)

Sehun had always been confident of himself, it is just the way he is, it’s his personality. He is able to express himself well because he knows exactly what he wants, and he will do anything he can to get it. This is how his entertainment company found him, out on the streets, being the person that he is. He even made the agents chase him because he was too young, and he didn’t know who they were. But that, that is a story for another time.

The first time Sehun met Junmyeon, it was love at first sight, though he would never tell him that. Junmyeon looked so beautiful and though he remembers how savage he was then. He looked at him with those eyes that are so beautiful and yet can bore holes into you at the same time and told him, “Hey, why are you here? Are you lost or something? Come, I’ll bring you to the receptionist.”

He was like that, savage but still being full of kindness. That is how Sehun fell in love with him so easily. He was always so generous, always making sure that everyone is comfortable, always considering others before himself. Sehun loved Junmyeon’s selflessness the most, above everything. There is something about the way Junmyeon always put others before himself that got into Sehun’s heart.

Their age gap was not that far apart but at first, he thought of him as an elder brother, as he did to everyone else because he was, by far, the youngest out of all the other trainees that he has just met. He always minded his manners and made sure to give respect to each and every one of his sunbaes.

So, when he realized that he has fallen so deeply and madly in love with Kim Junmyeon, the man every single trainee has learned to love, he knew he was in trouble. At first, he tried to hide it, shrug it off and told himself that it is nothing but this is merely admiration for the man that he is. But when he got these thoughts about being with him, of kissing him, wanting to hold him tight and be the one beside him all the time, he realized he wanted to be more.

And as always, what Sehun wants, Sehun gets.

But don’t get him wrong, Sehun knew that in order to get what he wants, he needs to work hard for it.

So, he did.

The first thing he did was to slowly get closer to Junmyeon, closer than they already were, if that was possible. He did not know if Junmyeon noticed it then, but he really started going all the way once he was sure of his feelings. He would bring Junmyeon food every single time, would tease him to get his attention and just try his best to make sure he would be comfortable. He was doing his best to get into Junmyeon’s world and be able to let him take notice of himself.

And a few months later, when they were pretty much comfortable enough with each other, he did it. He gathered up every ounce of courage he had on his body and confessed. It happened like this:

It was in the practice room, night time and they were the only ones left. They were practicing hard with debuting in mind, just like every other trainee except Sehun could not concentrate because he keeps thinking of Junmyeon and how good he looks in his training clothes.

He did not even notice that Junmyeon has been calling him for the nth time already.

With that said, he suddenly blurted his confession out without meaning to do so.

“Well, you see, I really like you a lot, Junmyeon-hyung, ever since the day we first met. I thought you were beautiful. I would like to get to know you even more if you would allow me to.”

And somehow, surprisingly, those words had been enough.

Now, it has been 10 years since the day they got together and up to this day, no one still knows about their relationship. Sehun and Junmyeon were the masters when it came to hiding things. It helped a lot that they became roommates.

To his opinion, the members should have known about it, even the fans have been speculating about them. There was even that one time when they guested on a variety show and kept holding on to each other’s thighs. It was crazy, unconsciously doing that on national TV but some habits are hard to control.

This is why they try hard not to get close to each other as much as they possibly can. It was Junmyeon’s idea, keeping it a secret from everyone and making sure no one else knows about it. Though that did not go as well as they had planned it to be. Someone found out and it was none other than Junmyeon’s parents.

Junmyeon invited Sehun to his house to hang out when they were suddenly greeted by his parents, who should have been out on a trip on that same day. Well, the funny thing was Sehun instantly clicked with Junmyeon’s parents. They thought they were doing a good job on pretending to be just bandmates hanging out with each other when Junmyeon’s mom told them,

_“I have eyes, you both should not lie to me, I see the way you look at each other, really.”_

And just like that, the secret was out.

He will not admit this to Junmyeon but he was really glad that someone knows about them. It is hard, keeping this relationship a secret to everyone else. It is a challenge, every day for the past 10 years and counting has been a big type of challenge for him but if Junmyeon did not want anyone to know, then he would give Junmyeon what he wanted for he loves him a lot.

However, there were a couple of times when Sehun’s patience was really worn thin by Junmyeon. And those were also the times when he was so tempted to just say the truth to the world: the truth that the man named Kim Junmyeon is his, and his alone.

He remembers the first member he got jealous of: Wu Yifan or better known as Kris.

It was an inside joke inside the group and the fandom that Kris and Junmyeon are married, that they are husbands trying to raise their kids (members). Thus, Junmyeon has really gotten close to Kris. Whenever he sees them, they were always talking to each other and laughing about things.

One day, Sehun caught them together watching some movie in the dorm’s living area. Kris’ arms slung over Junmyeon’s shoulder and right there and then, Sehun could not stop himself and called him over.

_“Junmyeon-hyung, can you please come here, I need to talk to you.”_

He dragged Junmyeon straight to their shared room, and as soon as the door closed, he started kissing him, as if he could not get enough. A few heartbeats later and Junmyeon was kissing him back as passionately as well. After they both broke apart, gasping for air, Junmyeon asks,

_“What was that for?”_

_“For letting Kris-hyung put his arms around you. I agreed to keep us a secret, Jun but that does not mean you can just let anyone touch you.”_

_“Sehun, you know you have my heart, Kris was just being his normal, friendly self, you know that.”_

Sehun pouts and Junmyeon could not help but feel guilty about it, so he cup Sehun’s face, pecks his lips three times.

_“You’re so cute when you are mad, Oh Sehun. Adorable. Mine. Don’t worry, okay? I’m all yours.”_

The next time was with another fellow member: Zhang Yixing, or better known as Lay.

It was not a sudden but a gradual process that Junmyeon and Yixing got closer. It started with their variety shows, the way Junmyeon would always make sure that Yixing is very comfortable. Then, the fact that Yixing seems to know how to make Junmyeon laugh. It gets Sehun really annoyed whenever Junmyeon laughs and coos over how great Yixing is.

Yixing this and Yixing that and he confirmed his suspicions that Yixing likes HIS Junmyeon during an interview where Junmyeon had nowhere to sit down on and Yixing actually offered his lap!

The audacity of that sheep to try and seduce his man!

Sehun had no choice but to let it pass for the whole interview since they were on camera. But as soon as they got home, he gave Junmyeon the silent treatment. He could not believe it, how could Junmyeon let him do that. Did he not see the way Yixing’s eyes sparkle whenever he is around?

It was during night time that Junmyeon suddenly hugged him from behind as they were lying next to each other on the bed. He suddenly spoke and said,

_“Sehun, what’s the matter?”_

_“Nothing”_

_“Then why are you not talking to me? What did I do wrong?”_

_“More of what you did not do, to be honest.”_

_“Tell me, or I wouldn’t know.”_

_“Yixing.”_

_“Oh, someone’s jealous, aren’t they?”_

_“Well, forgive me. My boyfriend sat on someone’s lap and it ain’t mine. Forgive me for being annoyed.”_

_“You know it was not my intention to do so.”_

_“Jun, why don’t we just tell everyone so that they would actually know you are mine?”_

_“Sehun, you know we can’t do that.”_

_“Yes, we can. Even if it’s just our members or your close friends. Please.”_

_“Later, Sehun, please. Just give it more time.”_

Sehun did not utter a word after and just tried his best to sleep.

* * *

 

The final straw was when Junmyeon traveled with his friend to Paris, without him.

It was stupid, that is what he thinks. Junmyeon did not want to bring Sehun around, and he felt that. He said it was because he had his own schedules to keep track of, but Sehun was more than willing to just cancel them all if it meant being able to go with him. But Junmyeon said no and that was the final decision.

After all, Paris is one of their places. One that held so many memories for both of them.

It was there that they shared their first time, an intimate moment that Sehun still treasures so much up until today.

But no, Junmyeon had decided to go with someone else and share Paris with his friend and it hurt Sehun more than he let on.

Sehun did not foresee how much he would regret his next move, only realized it after he already did it.

He wishes he could have at least waited for Junmyeon to come back to Seoul to talk about it but his jealousy ate him inside out and got the best of him.

When Junmyeon came back to the dorms, he was no longer welcomed in their shared room, he was forced to move out of it and got his own. They could not even look at each other in the eyes because they were both hurt. They do not know how to act around each other knowing that they are not together anymore. 10 years of a relationship, gone in the blink of an eye.

Yes, Sehun broke up with him.

Over the phone.

Through a video call.

Junmyeon had wanted to go home right there and then as Sehun was saying those words he never wanted to hear, tears streaming down his beautiful face but he couldn’t because of his schedule. He was going to be the Korean representative for Bvlgari at the anniversary event and he can’t be unprofessional about it.

* * *

 

This is one of the saddest things about being an idol, knowing that sometimes, you get to prioritize work over your life.

He would never forget the words that Sehun told him that day, and he knew he was at fault as well.

He should have just agreed when Sehun asked him to tell at least their members that they are in a relationship.

He should have told his friends about them being together.

He should have told the entire universe so that he would no longer be shipped to those female idols.

He should have done that, as it was the only thing Sehun has ever asked from him.

He wishes nothing but to go back in time and do all that if he possibly can.

But he did not and now he has to pay for the consequences.

A life without Sehun might be the price he had to pay, the punishment for the mistakes that he had done, the things he can only regret not doing now.

But maybe, just maybe it was not too late and suddenly, an opportunity to make it all up to Sehun has presented itself.

_Travel the World With EXO: Season 2_

They were offered to film a variety show with all the members as the cast this time around. And Junmyeon had the idea on how to make this work for him well. So, as soon as their company has approved of it and told them that shooting would begin in a few weeks, Junmyeon did his best to do his part of things.

As if the roles were now reversed, it was him who gathered up his courage this time and knocked on Sehun’s door, what used to be theirs, a few nights before the shoot. A sleepy and pissed looking Sehun opens it asking, _“What do you want?”_

And so Junmyeon pushed Sehun a bit and got inside the room, locking the door behind him. Then, he started to let the words he wanted to say the most get out of his mouth.

_“Oh Sehun, I love you so much, I’m so sorry for everything. Please give what we have one more chance. I don’t want this, I don’t want to keep living without you. It is so hard to do so.”_

Sehun looked shocked by the sudden confession and turned to face him and look him straight in the eyes.

_“But you have to promise you’ll tell people about us, this time around.”_

Junmyeon can only nod as he feels so happy and hugs Sehun and brought them to bed.

Suddenly, Junmyeon’s world was okay again, everything was back in order.

And Oh Sehun’s heart is in peace.

It was a few days before they had to go overseas for shooting that Junmyeon decided to tell his members.

 _“Guys, I have something to tell all of you.”,_ he started.

 _“Why the serious face, Junmyeon-hyung?”,_ Jongin asked.

 _“Is it a bad type of news?”,_ Chanyeol asks as well.

 _“No, it’s about me and Sehun….”,_ Junmyeon continued.

 _“Are you finally gonna put it out in the open that you are together?”,_ Baekhyun says.

 _“Y-y-y-y-ou knew?”,_ Junmyeon asks, voice suddenly raising up as he did.

 _“Well, it was really obvious, Junmyeon-hyung.”,_ Kyungsoo added.

_“I didn’t know it would be this easy, really. Thank you, guys. I love you all.”_

_“Okay, now where is your boyfriend, then? Ain’t he going to join us for this trip?”,_ Minseok asks

_“Ah, he just needs to film something and then he’ll meet us there.”_

Life is really amazing and full of surprises. As soon as Junmyeon told Sehun that the rest of the members already know, things got really easier for them.

This is the reason why somehow, their sweetness was caught on camera during the filming of that variety show.

They couldn't help but hold hands, fingers intertwined as they visited that deer park. 

And Sehun did his best to make sure that Junmyeon and him would share the same bed.

He is not letting anyone get to sleep next to his man, he will not tolerate that anymore and his pleading worked fine.

* * *

 

What the rest of the world did not know about is that, when the two of them flew to Los Angeles a few months after the variety show was filmed, straight out of the concert in Santiago, the two of them did something special and private.

_They got married in Vegas._

 

Now, this is another secret between them.

One that would be revealed through the course of time.

One that Sehun is more than willing to keep right now.

Oh Sehun has always been sure of himself but if there's one thing he is surer of: it's that the love he feels for Junmyeon is the best thing that had ever happened to him.

The rest of the world may know that Junmyeon is his boyfriend but to him, he is his husband.

 

But this secret shall remain between them alone.

 

The secret that right now, Junmyeon is no longer Kim Junmyeon.

 

He is now **Oh Junmyeon**.

 

And suddenly, life is so much more fulfilling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this one. The title, Sakaredasu means reveal in Japanese. I thought it was a fitting term for what unfolded here somehow. I'm still training up to be a better writer so please overlook all the grammatical errors. I hope you enjoyed reading. Thank you!


End file.
